Her Prince, His Princess
by cloaked-schemer-vi
Summary: [30 Day OTP Challenge - Sondam] One-shots of Sonia and Gundam being the adorable nerds they are.
1. Day 01 - 'Holding Hands'

**30 Day OTP Challenge - Sondam**

**Day 01: **_**'Holding Hands'**_

_**Non-Despair AU, Set when they are at school**_

**Summary: After being friends for ages, Sonia has told Gundam how she feels about him, and he felt the same way. It's been three weeks, but Gundam still hasn't worked up the courage to hold Sonia's hand. So she decides to take his and see what happens.**

* * *

Sonia Nevermind smiled widely at the chubby hamster in her hands, tickling the fur under his chin. Invading Black Dragon Cham-P let out a delighted squeak, tipping his head back to give Sonia more access to his neck. She looked over at Gundam, who was lying on his back on the grass of the school grounds, his three other hamsters scurrying around on his stomach. She noticed him try to hide his smile as he watched her pet Cham-P, but his scarf betrayed him this time.

"You truly are a wonder," Gundam said, "To have Invading Black Cham-P, the most fierce of the Four Dark Gods of Destruction, so readily accept you."

Sonia giggled, setting the hamster back among his comrades. She lay down next to him, watching as Gundam pulled out some sunflower seeds and started feeding them to the Four Dark Gods of Destruction. Sonia smiled at him - she loved how much he cared for animals; how gentle he was to them. She thought it was absolutely adorable, and it warmed her heart to see big tough 'I am a god get out of my way' Gundam Tanaka petting a hamster as it nuzzled against his cheek.

It had been three weeks since they 'got together', as some of the other students put it. Sonia had told Gundam she liked him, only for him to quietly confess the same. However, other than a hug that had left him extremely flustered, they had made to move to do any of the usual couple things. Not even holding hands. Today Sonia felt was the time to change that, and as Gundam put his unbandaged arm back on the grass beside her, Sonia reached down and grasped his hand.

He let out a quiet gasp, cheeks quickly turning red. He reached up to his scarf with his other hand, pulling it up over his nose. Sonia realised he didn't pull his hand away, though - that was a good sign. She ran her fingers over Gundam's knuckles, making him flinch slightly. She resolved to let his hand go at that, feeling that she was making him a bit too uncomfortable.

Gundam let his scarf fall from his mouth, a soft smile on his lips. He pulled Sonia's hand back again, holding her hand tightly but not tightly enough to hurt. Sonia grinned at him, happy that he was finally doing more than occasionally brushing his hand with hers.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_**Hello, It's been a long time since I've posted anything, but I am, indeed, back. Since I disappeared, I've started to really like Danganronpa. If you're one of my followers, who came here thinking this was a Doctor Who or Harry Potter fanfic or something, you should totally check the series out. It's great. So, Gundam Tanaka is my favourite character, and I ship Sondam (Sonia/Gundam) so hard that it isn't funny. So I decided to do this 30 Day OTP challenge.  
**_

_****_Yeah, first one's a bit short. Sorry! Anyway, I will try as hard as I can to post every day. If I can't I'll like, mass-upload the days I miss soon, I promise! I hope you enjoyed this! Please follow and favourite! ^_^_****_


	2. Day 02 - 'Cuddling'

**30 Day OTP Challenge - Sondam**

**Day 02: **_**'Cuddling'**_

**Non-Despair AU, Set after they graduate**

**Summary: **_**Gundam has work to do, but he can't refuse a cuddle with Sonia.**_

* * *

Gundam Tanaka was seated on the couch in the living room of his own home, reading an email that had been sent to him by a local veterinarian. It was a request for him to foster a puppy that had been abused by its former owner. He shook his head; how could a person hurt such an fierce (by 'fierce', he meant 'adorable') little bundle of fur?

"Some humans are truly sick," He muttered, "I should find the former master of this poor creature and destroy them…no animal shall suffer if the great Gundam Tanaka has anything to say about it!"

He was about to begin typing his reply, that he would be happy to take the puppy in and help it recover, when there was a knock on the door of his apartment. He raised an eyebrow. Who could that be? He didn't remember inviting anybody to his abode.

Gundam placed his laptop down and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he let a soft smile fall over his lips, seeing his long-time girlfriend, Sonia Nevermind, standing in the threshold. She grinned, steeping forward and hugging him tightly.

"Good afternoon, 'Naka," Sonia greeted, looking up at Gundam.

"Good afternoon, fair princess," Gundam said, bringing one of Sonia's delicate hands to his lips and placing a kiss there. She giggled at that, blushing slightly.

They sat on the couch together, Gundam picking his laptop back up and starting to type his response to the veterinarian. Sonia lay her head on his shoulder, watching his fingers move over the keys as the email was quickly typed up. She looked at the picture of the puppy that had been attached to the original email and sighed. Gundam nodded, knowing that it hurt her just as much as it hurt him to see the poor injured creature. After a few minutes of proofreading his email, Gundam sent it, before he put his laptop down and Sonia took the opportunity to crawl into his lap and wrap her arms around him. He stiffened slightly. Despite their relationship making him less shy when it came to physical contact, it still made him a bit nervous.

"Sonia, I must hurry to pick up the sick creature from the veterinarian. He needs the utmost care right now…" He stopped when Sonia leaned her head against his chest.

"It can wait a few moments, can't it 'Naka? I know it means a lot to you to help get this puppy well again…but you always have time for a cuddle, right?" She asked quietly. Gundam gave in. He simply could not refuse Sonia.

He gathered Sonia closer to him, wrapping his arms around her, strong but gentle. Sonia buried her face in the purple scarf that he still wore to this day, breathing in his scent and sighing contentedly. Gundam smiled, kissing the top of Sonia's head softly, pulling her as close as he could without smothering her. Sonia let out a soft breath, her eyes falling shut, soon enough falling asleep in Gundam's arms.

Gundam however, stayed awake for a while. He placed a hand under Sonia's chin, turning her head up so he could see her sleeping face. She was extremely peaceful in sleep, the smallest ghost of a smile on her lips. Gundam ran his thumb across Sonia's cheek softly, cherishing this moment. He let her head fall back against his chest, slouching a bit on the couch as he got more comfortable with holding Sonia in his arms. Soon enough, drowsiness started to pull Gundam in, and he buried his nose into Sonia's pale golden hair. His eyes drooped shut, and he fell asleep as well.

* * *

_**A/N: They're too adorable i jUSt**_

_**So here we go, day two! I think this may be the longest I've devoted to anything. Anyways, please favourite, follow and review! I would love to hear what you think of this! ^_^**_


	3. Day 03 - 'Playing a video game'

**30 Day OTP Challenge - Sondam**

**Day 02: **_**'Playing a video game'**_

**Non-Despair AU, Set in their school years**

**Summary: **_**Gundam believes he is the very best (like no one ever was), but Sonia thinks she can beat him.**_

* * *

Gundam laughed, clutching his 3DS in his hands tightly, stylus tapping the lower screen as he chose his team of Pokemon. He glanced over at Sonia, who was doing the same, but in a much calmer matter.

"Okay, 'Naka. Are you ready?" Sonia asked, looking up.

"Yes, princess. Prepare yourself, for my team shall come through victorious!" Gundam announced, sending the battle request. After setting up their items and choosing the orders of their teams, the two began their battle.

Sonia's first Pokemon was a Flygon, Gundam choosing a Pidgeot.

Sonia grinned, choosing to use Stone Edge on the opposing Pidgeot, glad she had taught the move to her Pokemon. The Flygon's Quick Claw let Sonia's Pokemon move first, and nearly took out Gundam's Pideot, had it not been for the Focus Sash it was holding.

"Oooh…I nearly took it out!" Sonia complained.

"The mighty Focus Sash lets the powerful Pidgeot hold on!" Gundam shouted, laughing heartily. Sonia pouted at him, but he merely smirked. His Pidgeot used Twister, but the move only took out half of his opponent's HP. He grumbled, mood quickly changing.

The next round, Pidgeot was taken out with Quick Attack. Sonia giggled when Gundam glared at the top 3DS screen. He wasn't going to take this loss lightly, Sonia assumed - he took his Pokemon very seriously. Gundam sent out a Weavile next, whose Ice Beam outsped Flygon, taking it out. He grinned smugly at Sonia, who rolled her eyes playfully, sending out an Infernape.

"Hmmm…good choice…" Gundam muttered, Sonia choosing to use Flare Blitz on her opponent. Gundam switched out, sending in an Aromatisse, which made Sonia frown. Fairy-types were weak to Fighting-type moves, weren't they?

Unfortunately, she had forgotten it was the opposite, and Gundam's Aromatisse caused her Infernape to faint to a critical Moonblast. Sonia sighed - Infernape was one of her best Pokemon.

"Damn it! I forgot the type resistances…" She cursed. Gundam patted her shoulder in a slightly awkward manner.

"Do not worry - I often forget them as well," He said.

Soon enough, however, Sonia had gotten her revenge - taking out the rest of Gundam's team besides one of his many Dedenne, named Cham-P. Sonia still had two Pokemon left - Talonflame and Garchomp, the former of which was battling at the time.

"Cham-P is my best Pokemon; the fiercest, fastest that I have trained," Gundam muttered, "Please move first, little electric mouse…"

His wish was granted, and the Dedenne's Thunder fainted Talonflame.

"Hahahah! I have won!" He cheered. Sonia sniggered; he had failed to realise that Garchomp had been sent in, its attack chosen - Earthquake, "Hmm? What is this? Ha! The Garchomp shall fall to Cham-P's Play Rough!"

Sonia laughed out loud; this Garchomp was extremely speedy, and the Earthquake took out Dedenne in one-hit. Sonia was declared the winner.

"Yes! I did it!" She cheered, throwing her arms up, "I love my Garchomp!"

Gundam stared at his screen in shock. Sonia playfully nudged him with her elbow, knowing that this was the first battle he had lost in a very long time, "Cheer up, 'Naka. It's only one battle."

"Yes…one battle," Gundam muttered, before standing up, pointing a finger of his bandaged hand at Sonia. The open window behind them blew in fresh air, causing his scarf to flare around him. The scene would've fit into some kind of action movie, if only they were standing in a battlefield and not playing Pokemon on their 3DS'.

"Sonia! I challenge you two a rematch!" Gundam shouted, picking his 3DS back up.

* * *

_**A/N: Did Gundam win the rematch? Nope. He didn't win until their fifth battle in row.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please favourite, follow, and review! I'd love to hear what you think! ^_^**_


	4. Day 04 - 'Date'

**30 Day OTP Challenge - Sondam**

**Day 04: **_**'On a date'**_

**Non-Despair AU, Set after they graduate (they're probably 18 - 21 here)**

**Summary: **_**Gundam gets to plan the date, and of course, he chooses for him and Sonia to go to the zoo.**_

* * *

Gundam let out a breath as he adjusted his scarf slightly, preparing for his date with Sonia. He wore his usual attire, knowing that flashy clothing would look out of place at a zoo. His lips tilted up in small smile, deciding that he looked good enough, and put his arm down to let the Four Dark Gods of Destruction scurry up and into his scarf. He hurried downstairs, waving a quick goodbye to his mother before exiting the house and getting into his car. He drove to Sonia's home, beeping the horn to signal his arrival.

Sonia came out of the house, waving merrily at him. She was wearing a green similar to the one she used to wear when they were at school, but in a lovely light blue colour. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, which made his cheeks turn slightly red.

"Good afternoon, 'Naka," Sonia smiled, taking her seat next to him as Gundam started to drive towards the zoo.

"Good afternoon, fair princess," Gundam replied, "I pray the day treated you well?"

"Oh yes, it did! Ooh, I was so excited to see you! I can't wait to go to the zoo, 'Naka!" Sonia grinned widely at him, making Gundam smile at her. He just loved it when she gave him such big, toothy grins - he found it adorable.

They arrived at the zoo, walking in hand-in-hand into the complex. After they paid for entry, they began their trip around the various different environments - beginning with water animals. Gundam said little facts for each of the animals they saw, "Hippopotamus milk is actually pink and is quite a peculiar substance. It's a lot like yoghurt, so the beasts' offspring are able to feast underwater," he told Sonia when a mother hippo and its baby swam past them.

"Really?" Sonia asked, eyes wide, "That's interesting…"

Gundam's cheeks gained a dusting of pink, and they moved onto the sea lions. Sonia watched with wide eyes, grinning at the creatures as they gracefully swam through the water, flipping and turning and sometimes coming onto land to collect fish thrown to them by a small group of zookeepers.

"I love seals…they're so pretty! Look at the way they can swim, 'Naka…"

Gundam cleared his throat, "These creations are sea lions, Sonia. They're smaller and thinner than seals. Also, their coats are brown, while seals are often grey." He told her, hoping he didn't bring down her spirits by correcting her.

Sonia let out a knowing 'oh,', nodding, "Do they have seals here? I would love to see some…"

Gundam nodded, "I believe they're in the next tank, my dear,"

After visiting the seals and a few other marine animals, Gundam and Sonia moved to look at some land dwelling animals, including a pen holding kangaroos, emus, and other Australian animals. Both were silent as they watched the foreign animals jump and run around, both letting out an 'aww,' as they noticed a koala in the trees.

"One day, I would like to visit the island realm of Australia…it seems so interesting, full of different beasts that I would love nothing more than to see in the wild," Gundam said, glancing down as Sonia pointed out a little wombat that had poked its head out of its burrow.

"They're all so cute!" Sonia clapped her hands, "Do you know anything about these animals, 'Naka?"

Gundam nodded, "Yes, of course I do. Kangaroo babies, called 'joeys', are the size of a jelly bean when they're born. They also have to crawl into their mother's pouch after birth."

"Wow…so small…" Sonia breathed. Gundam nodded, before he noticed a sign reading, 'Capybara,'. He grabbed Sonia's hand, practically dragging her along to the enclosure, "What's going on - 'Naka, let go!" Sonia chuckled.

"We've important business to attend to," Gundam said, running over to the pen. Two creatures that resembled way over-sized guinea pigs were roaming around. Gundam was near bouncing with joy, a huge grin on his face, "Sonia! Look! They're like giant guinea pigs! I can only imagine the power that sleeps within them…"

Sonia laughed at Gundam's reaction to the capybaras. She had to admit, they were extremely cute, running around on their stubby little legs. Gundam tried to compose himself, but it was obvious that he was still extremely happy about finding the capybaras.

Sonia was eventually able to drag Gundam away from the capybaras, taking him to look at the swans and other birds. Their day ended with a kiss outside the swan enclosure.

* * *

_**A/N: I LOVE THEM SO MUCH OMG**_


	5. Day 05 - 'Kiss'

**30 Day OTP Challenge - Sondam**

**Day 05: **_**'Kiss'**_

**Non-Despair AU, Set during their school years**

**Summary: **_**Sonia decides that someone's gotta initiate the first kiss, so she does.**_

* * *

Sonia had decided that today was the day. After three months of dating, she was going to initiate her and Gundam's first kiss as a couple (Gundam's first kiss in general). The two of them were hanging out in their usual shaded spot under a tree in the school grounds during their lunch break, Sonia laying on her back against Gundam's chest. They were both watching the Four Dark Gods of Destruction scamper around on the grass, giggling together when one of them would trip over their own paws and go face first onto the ground.

'_The time's right…we're practically alone here, no one will notice.._' Sonia thought to herself as she pushed herself onto her knees and faced Gundam. He blinked, slightly confused, before Sonia gently grabbed his cheeks and pulled his head toward her, planting her lips on his.

Gundam froze, hands shaking, cheeks turning bright red, squirming a bit beneath Sonia. It took a few moments, but eventually he settled down, relaxing slightly.

Sonia pulled away, looking at him. His eyes were wide and confused, face redder than a tomato. He stuttered for a few moments, before closing his mouth, clearing his throat.

"I…" he pulled his scarf up, looking nervous, "That…was not unwelcome, I hope you know…" he muttered.

Sonia sniggered, planting a another little kiss on his forehead this time, causing him to burrow further into his scarf. Eventually, though, he pulled the purple fabric down, putting his hand on Sonia's cheek, and initiating another kiss. He was clumsy, but Sonia didn't mind. She held back a laugh when she realized Gundam had no idea where to put his hands, and eventually just grabbed them and placed them around her waist, placing her own hands on his chest.

The kissed lasted longer than the last, but they were forced apart by a younger student wearing a red armband, "You two! Tanaka and Nevermind! Kissing is not acceptable in a school environment - hand-holding only!"

Sonia and Gundam both sighed, pulling away from each other. The student walked off again, apparently pleased that they had listened to him. Sonia took Gundam's hand and went back to her original place, laying on her back again his chest, wrapping the end of his scarf around her own neck, enjoying how warm it was.

* * *

_**A/N: These are a bit short bc where I live school has gone back. That means homework. Fun times. I'll upload day 6 with 7 tomorrow, promise.  
**_

_**Anyways please fave/follow/review! ^_^**_


End file.
